What is Christmas?
by Convergence Secret Santa 2014
Summary: For: Emma, Zoë surprises Bianca when she asks "What is Christmas?" Merriment and happiness ensues as the Hunters get the celebration of their near-immortal lifetimes.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Emma  
><strong>Penname:<strong> Falling for Fiction  
><strong>Character:<strong> Zoë Nightshade  
><strong>Other Characters Used:<strong> Bianca di Angelo, Artemis  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Friendship/Humor  
><strong>Message to your person:<strong> Merry Christmas! Here's a little ficlet full of holiday cheer :)

**What is Christmas?**  
><em>Zoë surprises Bianca when she asks "What is Christmas?" Merriment and happiness ensues as the Hunters get the celebration of their near-immortal lifetimes.<em>

"You mean you don't know what Christmas is?" A very surprised Bianca asked. The Hunters sat around a warm campfire, talking and laughing and planning the next week.

Zoë shook her head, her dark locks falling over her shoulders, "I'm sorry, Bianca, I'm afraid I do not recognize the name."

Bianca shook her head in surprise and sadness, "I can't believe you've lived as long as you have without experiencing Christmas! Do twinkling lights, sparkling ornaments, and wrapped gifts say nothing to you?"

Zoë shook her head again, another sigh coming from Bianca.

"Well then, we'll just have to change that, now won't we?" The newest Hunter said with a grin.

~.~.~

"A Christmas celebration?" Artemis, goddess of the hunt, raised an eyebrow at Bianca. "I'm not sure why you'd want to do such a thing," she said with a curious tilt of her head.

Bianca shrugged, "I just thought the girls could use some celebration, it's pretty cold right now because of the snow and all, why not make it more cheery?"

The young goddess smiled, "This wouldn't have to do with Zoë never having celebrated Christmas, would it?" She asked.

"Maybe," Bianca said with a defeated smile, her shoulders coming forward a little. "But we could decorate a tree, make a feast, and even sing carols," she said hopefully. It was two days before Chrstmas, they had plenty of time.

"We'll see, Bianca," Artemis said with a slight smile.

~.~.~

"What art thou doing, Bianca?" A confused Zoë asked, the young girl's hands covering her own vision.

Bianca laighed slightly, leading the elder Hunter towards the campfire. Soft music tinkled in the background, sounding much like bells jingling. Something was cooking, and it smelled delicious. Whispers were heard all around, probably from the other Hunters.

"One, two, three," Bianca said, slowly removing her hands from Zoë's face. Before her was the most brilliant sight she'd ever seen.

"Oh my," Zoë said, taken aback by the scene. Trees twinkled with little white lights and sparkled with silver tinsel; a table was filled with pie, pudding, mashed potatoes, fresh fruit, and a large turkey; and under a central tree were an assortment of silver packages. "I...this is..." She didn't know what to say.

Bianca smiled smugly, standing with Artemis, who gave the young Hunter a proud smile. "It has been a long time since I've seen Zoë like that, Bianca, thank you," she whispered as Zoë walked around the campgrounds, taking in the sights.

~.~.~

"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way!" A troupe of silver-clad girls laughed and sang around a large campfire, shouting lyrics at then top of their lungs, not bothering if they actually had the lyrics right. One girl in particular was having a grand time; a certain Zoë Nightshade.

Bianca walked up to the girl, tapping her on the shoulder.

Zoë turned around and smiled widely, something she was not known for. "Bianca, I thank thee for putting this together; I have not had this much fun in years."

The young Hunter smiled and pulled a package from behind her back, "It's what the season is about anyways," she said, smiling.

The package was opened, showing a small, star-shaped charm on a bracelet. Zoë gasped and smiled, "Bianca, I do not know what to say to thee, this is beautiful," she said gratefully.

"That's all I need to hear," Bianca said, smiling brightly. She sat down next to Zoë right as the group began to belt out "Rudolph."

Some say the stars shone brighter that night...


End file.
